Heartbeat
by Laugh After Pain
Summary: Phoenix nearly feels his heart stop when a certain testimony comes to light. Phoenix/Maya, spoilers for 3-5


Dahlia's words had been a harsh blow Phoenix wasn't expecting. Even if it had not been accomplished in the way the vicious spirit had intended, "Maya Fey is dead."

He'd expected Dahlia to turn the blame over onto Maya, and he'd been prepared to defend her honor. Maya would never do that. He'd expected the redhead he remembered so painfully well to be vindictive, obstinate. He'd expected Godot to play any card he had in his hand, and there were many.

This was something he just couldn't comprehend.

Maya couldn't be dead. She couldn't be gone. For the three years he'd known the young spirit medium, Phoenix could only see her as a strong young woman. Sure, she was flaky, loved samurai movies just a _little_ too much, and had no common sense whatsoever, but she could endure hardship like no other person he'd ever met in life.

That was probably why Edgeworth had also taken a shine to her; he himself still couldn't face all his pains. That was probably why Maggey was good friends with her, because the former cop was always down on her luck, but Maya could pull her back. That was probably why Detective Gumshoe always grinned when he saw her, because Maya never gave up, and, of course, because she had pitched a fit to save Edgeworth's life when he was accused of murder a few years earlier. Hell, that might have even been the reason Larry had always been flirty with her, though never pulling a Butz and actually trying to hit on her for real (though Nick himself may have contributed to this).

Her amazing strength and endurance, her innocence and genuine desire to help others, her gentle laugh and radiant smile...these were all reasons why Phoenix-

Why Phoenix-

If he had known she was going to... he would have...told her that he...

He screamed. He knew he did, he could feel it in his throat and ringing in his ears. He just couldn't hear it, couldn't see the court blown away by his breakdown, couldn't sense the judge banging his gavel and screaming for order, couldn't hear Dahlia laughing shrilly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. All he could see was Maya, her deep, turquoise eyes and her encouraging smile. All he could hear was her voice, asking if they could stop for burgers on the way home from court, singing as she looked at her reflection in the water and he rowed the boat they had rented at Gourd Lake, imitating the Steel Samurai's battle cry. All he could feel was his heart once again being smashed by the elegant witch in the witness's seat.

When he'd finally stopped screaming, he'd buried his head in his hands, leaning over the defense attorney's bench, aware enough of his surroundings not to let out the sobs he felt heaving in his chest, to force down the bile he felt rising in his throat. Distantly, he could hear the judge still banging his gavel. Phoenix's breathing was fast and hitched, an unsteady staccato beat, as he tried to calm himself. The courtroom had fallen silent, and somewhere, Phoenix knew that Gumshoe and Maggey, Edgeworth and Franziska, Sister Bikini, Pearls, and Mia were all watching him. He could almost feel their heartbeats close to his.

Time seemed to freeze at that moment. Phoenix had always been good at guessing the most random explanation for a situation, and he could almost feel adrenaline pumping through him as the thought occurred. Maybe it was his use of the Magatama and Psyche-locks, but more and more in the past he'd felt his heart connected to others. He could really read people, could feel them. He felt heartbeats alongside his own, felt all their strength and hope pouring into him. He had feared that one heartbeat could no longer be heard.

When, in fact, it was the loudest heartbeat of all.

He could hear it as it pounded in his chest, and he knew. Maya's heartbeat had not been separated from his own - it was beating right in time with his. Panic had stopped him from hearing it, but deep in his soul, he knew that he could feel her right beside him, so close he could almost touch her.

People were talking again, and Dahlia Hawthorne, successful in her vengeance, tossed her hair over her shoulder. Phoenix watched as the silky, jet-black locks cascaded down her back.

Maya Fey wasn't dead, and he was about to prove it.


End file.
